


Having It All

by Loui2517



Category: Mario - Fandom, Mario 2018
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loui2517/pseuds/Loui2517
Summary: Mario and Leon continue their story. Can they survive in a world where gay football stars are accepted? Can Leon adjust to life being the other half of a gay footballer? Do they get their happily ever after?





	1. Convincing Leon

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment
> 
> Kudos are lovely and are still validation but comments really enthuse writing. Especially if you give hints on what you like or how the story might progress.
> 
> Much love
> 
> Loui xx

Mario surveyed Leon's facebook profile on his laptop as he held his phone to his ear.

'It says he's single. Do you think I have a shot?' 

'Send him a message. He accepted your friend request. It's worth a shot, right?'

'Nothing's really changed though Jenny. I still play football. I'm still in the closet'

'Barely. I think the games up on that one Mario. Paparazzi are getting good. The last one was particularly cute. What was his name again?'

'Lukas. Argentinian midfielder,'

'So cute,'

'Barely said 5 words to each other and far too vain,'

'But that body,' Mario rolled his eyes.

'Leon,' he insisted

'Send him a message and keep me posted'

'Ok and thanks,'

'No problem. It's what mates are for. Hope he replies,'

Mario clicked on the send message button and stared at the cursor as it blinked on the screen. What did he want to say? It had been close to a year since the day he'd visited Leon in Hannover but what a year it had been. 

He had proven you could play professional football and still have relationships with men. People knew - the press, the club, the fans and yet he was still successful and the teasing was manageable. He still got the occasional jibe or chant but he had learnt to rise above it. 

He played the field, on and off it but no one serious had come his way. The only time he'd felt anything deeper had been with Leon and he spent many a night awake wondering if things could work out between them. 

Not being able to be out and proud had always been Leon's issue but they could be that now and his recent break up seemed like this made it the ideal time to pounce. 

He started to type.

Hey Leon, it's Mario. Thanks for accepting my friend request. How's your job going? I miss you. You've probably seen things have changed for me. Maybe I could be what you want. Coffee would be nice. Let me know

He pressed send before he could change his mind. His chat window showed Leon had come online. Shit. He was probably reading it right now. A window popped up with his message and a reply.

Mario. It's been a long time.

I know. I'm sorry. It's taken a long time.

I saw your pictures in the magazines. 

Nothing serious, I assure you

I'm glad you don't have to live in fear anymore

What do you say about a coffee?

Hamburg is far for a coffee

I've got some leave. Weekends are impossible though, you understand, with matches. How about tomorrow? Are you free?

You're keen

Tomorrow?

Ok. Text me the details. I'll give you my number. 

Mario jumped in his car after training the next day. He was full of optimism after another pep talk from Jenny more or less straight after his conversation with Leon. Her advise had been simple. Be honest. With himself and with Leon. A year ago it would have been an impossible feat but he had made so much progress since then. 

Leon was already in the restaurant when he arrived. Leon had said it was too long a journey for a coffee and that they should at least have a meal so he'd chosen a quaint place that he told him had, 'the best food in the city' as they sat down at their table.

'This is nuts,' said Leon as the waiter left with their order.

'I just never thought I'd see you again,' he continued.

'Thanks' Mario replied bluntly and dejected.

'I'm happy about it but you're playing football and you're out now and you can have any guy you want. I thought I would have been forgotten,' Leon looked into Mario's eyes forlornly.

'All that's changed and yet I still think about you all the time,' Mario returned his gaze.

'I'm still a sound engineer, even worse, a recently unemployed sound engineer. The club I was working at went south. Not enough customers,' Leon stated, looking down to his fingers.

'So, you have some time on your hands. You could spend that time with me,' Mario said hopefully.

'We haven't been in contact for a year. You're so confident about this,' Leon raised his hands, flabbergasted.

'I know what I want now. I don't want to waste anymore time. I want to start rebuilding us,' Mario replied firmly.

'Things have changed for you but I've also changed. I've had other relationships and I've been living a different life to you. I had stability. I have a simple life,' Leon counteracted.

'I still eat muesli in the mornings and play video games,' Mario defended himself.

'And go to swanky parties and live in a penthouse,' Leon retorted.

'You know where I live?' 

'Family Living magazine or some shit. Jenny and you on the cover,' Leon spat out his distaste.

'I'd almost forgotten about that. It was such a long time ago. I'm really sorry for the way I acted. It just took me a while to realize I shouldn't have to give one up,' Mario pleaded

'Great for you,' Leon retorted, his mood still evident from his tone.

'Do you wish you hadn't quit professional football?' Mario changed tact.

'No but it would have been nice to not have to have made the decision but then how interested could I have been if I gave it up,' Leon considered

'I had nightmares too,' Mario whispered

'What?' 

'You said you had them that day I came to visit you. I had them too. When we were told we couldn't be together anymore. Until I started dating men. My agent had been trying to get me to do it discreetly but I didn't want to. Then my mom, she's always been so supportive and it was her that finally said enough was enough. Screw them all. Be you.' Mario smiled at the memory.

'I still think this is insane Mario' Leon said as he wiped the corners of his mouth, 'I have a life here, friends, my family. You expect me just to leave here and move to Hamburg? Live in your apartment with you? Who knows if we even feel the same way? Can I find work there? What if I'm miserable?'

'Do you want to give it a try? Just come with me for the week. You're unemployed, nothing needs you here. See what it's like now,' Mario proposed

'Ok. A week,' Leon agreed

Mario signals the waiter for the bill

'Let's go?'

And with a nod from Leon they left. Mario optimistic it wouldn't just be a week; Leon less so.


	2. Muesli Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario takes Leon back to his home and eventually his bed

'We're here,' Mario gestured to an apartment building on their left. It was a swanky, modern apartment building that no doubt had stunning views of the river if the apartment faced the rear. 

Mario swiped his card against the gate reader and they sped off into the underground parking.

'This is a different world,' Leon gaped in awe, 'You've come a long way from our shared deadbeat apartment,'

'It is a nice place I've got here but still,' Mario replied as he reversed into his space, his sentence dying.

'Still what?' 

'Still lonely without the right company' 

'Mario,' Leon turned his head to face him.

'Come on. Let me show you upstairs'

Leon sighed, grabbed his holdall from the backseat and followed Mario inside to a small lift which took them up to the top floor.

'Here we are,' said Mario nervously as he unlocked his front door and stood aside to let Leon inside. 

The slowly setting sun looked beautiful from the view of the wall to floor glass windows.

'You live here,' Leon gasped, dropping his bag on the floor and running his fingers along the marble counter top of the kitchen counter as he stared out at the view. 

'You like it then' Mario smiled towards Leon

'It's incredible,' Leon continued to look out at the view.

'I'll take your bag to your room. I'll order some pizza if you like,' Mario suggested. Leon meeting his eyes for the first time since they entered.

'Sure if you like. Can I stay here and watch the sun go down?' Leon asked sweetly.

Mario looked from the bag to Leon and back to the bag.

'You know what, forget the bag and the pizza. Glass of wine?'

'Sounds perfect,' Leon smiled as Mario reached inside a cupboard for a bottle of red. 

'I think I've never really appreciated the sun setting from here before' Mario smiled at Leon. 

'Really?' Leon seemed surprised

'I've never really just sat back and enjoyed it' 

'You should it's marvelous,' Leon looked out at the now night sky, 'and this wine is incredible'

'Do you want another glass?'

'Alright,' Leon said as he handed his glass to Mario and stood up to follow him over to the kitchen counter.

Mario filled Leon's glass and went to recork the bottle.

'Are you not having another?'

'I shouldn't. I have training in the morning. Last match of the season coming up on the weekend,'

'Right. Of course you should have a clear head. I'm not used to it anymore. I haven't had to worry about it for so long now. In fact in my line of work drinking's encouraged'

'Right,' Mario said, moving away from the counter, turning away from Leon, 'Do you still want pizza?'

'Actually I'm still kind of full from lunch. How about a bowl of the muesli you promised me?'

'That can be arranged,' Mario smiled as he took two bowls down from the cabinet and filled them with the cereal, 'Can you get the milk? The fridge is near you,'

'Sure,' said Leon as he took it out and poured it into their bowls.

'You sit down, I'll put it back,' said Mario and as he reached for the milk, their fingers touched. With the connection, Mario looked up into Leon's eyes. Mario put the milk down on to the counter and reached up to touch Leon's face, 'you're so beautiful' he whispered as they brought their lips together in a kiss.

The kiss deepened as they both fought for control. 

Mario broke away first.

'Come to my room,' he breathed, clutching at Leon's shirt and pulling him down the hallway to his room.

Twinkling lights from the other side of the river shone in the night sky through similar floor to ceiling windows that stretched across one side of the room. 

Leon stopped to look out.

'Are you ok?' Mario asked, worried that Leon was about to reject him.

Leon looked to Mario, 'I'm fine. The view from your house is really spectacular'

'I can think of another spectacular view I'd like to see,' Mario smirked, closing the gap between the two of them and squeezing Leon's ass with two hands.

'This cheeky side of you is new,' Leon laughed a throaty laugh.

'I guess it comes with confidence, or happiness I'm not sure,' Mario nipped at Leon's neck, 'Do you like it?'

'Love it,' purred Leon as they tumbled into bed.


	3. A Proposition and a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario gets home from training and has a request for Leon

The next day Leon was waiting for Mario in his apartment when he came home from training. 

Leon was parked on the sofa watching some daytime tv and so Mario joined him there.

'How was your morning?' Mario asked draping his legs over Leon's lap.

Leon smiled warmly at Mario and started to massage his lower legs.

'It was fine. Woke up late, ate the breakfast you left for me, took a shower and I've been here since,' 

'Sounds good. I'm so tired. We're pushing ourselves hard with this being the last match of the season,' Mario smiled back at Leon, 'so glad you're here,'

'For the massage?' Leon laughed lightly, his gaze fixated on Mario blissfully laid next to him.

'Yes and other things,' Mario winked, ' No I'm serious. I've felt happier since we spoke on Facebook. And you know what would make me really happy?' Mario teased.

'Go on, what?' Leon asked in mock annoyance, stilling his hands on Mario's legs. 

'If you would come to my match on Sunday,' Mario said as he sat up. Removing his legs from Leon.

'And sit in the box with the wives and girlfriends?' Leon dismissed.

'My mom and dad will be there. My mom loves you,' Mario tried. 

'She does?' Leon smiled momentarily, 'but the wives and girlfriends Mario'

'I know but consider them more as partners of which you are mine - I hope' Mario spoke, eyes wide and hopeful.

'And I'm the only guy?' Leon retorted, ignoring Mario's plea.

'And my dad' Mario chided 

'Whoop-de-doo, me and your dad,' 

'Look, if you really don't want to come,' Mario started.

'And yet I do. I want to support you and be there to help you celebrate but it's all introductions and you know it's less about supporting for some of them and more about image,'

'Forget about them' Mario insisted.

'Mario' Leon moved to disagree.

'I mean it. Just smile and agree and roll your eyes when they're not looking and remember you're there for me. We'll have dinner with my parents after and hopefully a nice surprise for you,' Mario enthused.

'A surprise?' Leon's interest piqued.

'Not finalized yet but it's something we've wanted to do for a long time. A dream we had,'

'No more hints?' Leon asked as he smiled.

'Make it through the match and dinner and then all will be revealed,' Mario mirrored Leon's smile.

'You tease,' Leon pushed Mario gently.

'Really? How about we go back to bed and I'll tease you some more?'

'I guess I should make the most of you before I share you with 30,000 people' Leon sighed with humour.

'I'll only have eyes for you,' Mario replied sweetly and they laughed all the way to the bedroom.


	4. Meeting the Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon attends Mario's match as a spectator for the first time

'Leon, so glad you came,' Mario's mom, Evelyn said as she embraced him.

'I still wasn't sure I was going to come. I'm not sure it's my scene,' Leon admitted, looking around at the sea of people in the bar.

'It's not mine really either but it's certainly a perk and it's the support for Mario that counts,' she smiled encouragingly.

'Daniel, you agree?' Evelyn prompted her husband.

'Yeah he needs all our encouragement,' he turned to Leon, 'We're glad you're here. Mario will be thrilled to see you,'

A blonde suddenly appeared with a, 'Hey, you're Leon right?' catching him by surprise.

Mario's parents quietly made their excuses and headed out to the box.

He took a breath, already guessing that she must be a 'partner' of one of the team's players, 'yes, I'm Leon'

'I'm Hannah, our guys are on the same team. Do you want to meet the others?'

He wanted to say no, that he just wanted to watch Mario play but then he thought of how he would come across and the reports they would give to Mario's teammates and so instead he said, 'sure for a few minutes,'

He let her walk him over to a bunch of them, all sipping champagne like they'd won already. Maybe they had.

'Girls, this is Leon, Mario's boyfriend,' it was his first time being labeled as such and he immediately took a distaste to it as though it now somehow defined him.

'Hello everyone,' he said simply, 'I think I'm going to take my seat, Mario's parents are waiting,' he gestured towards the exit.

'You don't want a drink?' Hannah asked.

'No, I'm good thanks,' he said and then he turned away towards the exit to the balcony. 

He was just reaching the exit when he heard their, 'he's not very friendly, wouldn't even have a drink, barely said two words' and he did his best to shake it off as he took his seat next to Evelyn. 

'You didn't come out with the girls?' She observed.

'Try being the only guy. I've never been the gay guy with a gaggle of girls, it's not me,'

'Maybe, but you are one of them,' she pointed out

'You sound like Mario'

'It boosts morale. You're a community,' Mario's father quipped in.

'Hey! I said hello to them. I wasn't even going to do that,'

'Progress then' laughed Daniel and even Evelyn broke out in a smile. Leon looked to both of them with a slight grin of his own, maybe it was going to be alright.


	5. Come Away with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family dinner is followed by the surprise that leaves Leon questioning.

'Two goals and three assists,' Mario's dad clapped his back.

'You were on fire tonight,' Leon added, Mario's arm slung around his shoulders.

'Were you impressed?' Mario turned to him with a smile.

'Always' Whispered Mario, who responded with a kiss. Evelyn smiled on. 

'I hope you like dinner tonight guys. It's stew and dumplings. Been in the slow cooker all day,' She was clearly thinking about how tasty it would be.

'Sounds incredible mom,' Mario looked to her with gratitude.

\--

Mario's father, Daniel offered them some wine as he uncorked it. The four of them were sat at the dining table in Mario's parents house. Daniel poured the glasses. 

'How long have you been back together?' Evelyn asked Leon.

'Just a week. Mario messaged me on Facebook to ask to meet up and,' Leon was cut off by Mario,

'And since then we've been shacked up at my house,' Mario finished almost daring his parents to object.

'Isn't it a bit fast?' His father seemingly took his bait - did exactly as Mario thought he would.

Mário opened his mouth to speak but it was his mother who got there first, 'I'm sure they know what they're doing Daniel,' she turned to face Mario, 'we just want you to be happy,'

His father weighed his response in his mind, 'we do. Are you guys happy?' He asked them both.

Mário turned to Leon, who smiled back at him, 'we are' they said in unison, spellbound by each other's gaze. Mario's parents looked on happily. 

\--

Outside on the balcony, Mario and Leon sat alone. The dishes had been done and Mario's parents were sat in front of the tv watching a movie. Outside was dark, with the lights of Thun stretched out ahead of them as well as some fairy lights Mario and his father had strung years ago, twinkling behind them.

'Thanks for coming today,' Mario turned his face to meet Leon's, 'it meant so much to me,'

'Anytime,' Leon leaned in for a kiss. Mario kept the kiss light as they moved apart.

'I still have the surprise,' Mario said happily.

'Oh yeah, the surprise 'a dream of ours',' Leon recalled, getting excited at the possibilities.

'Well it was more a dream of mine but you agreed to it and then I acted like a dick right after and pushed you away but I want to make it right this time,' he smiled, studying Leon's face before splurting out, 'we're going to Barbados!'

'Barbados? When?' Leon looked uncomfortable with the news.

'Tomorrow,' Mario looked at his watch, 'today actually, this evening,' Mario looked back up to Leon, 'are you not happy about this?'

'It's just, Barbados? Today?' Leon said surprised.

'Do you not want to go?' Mario demanded, 'I thought you'd love it,'

'I'm unemployed Mario,' he started with Mario trying to interject, 'and we just hooked back up a week ago. Now you want us to go away on some romantic trip,'

Mário pushed aside his rebuttals and simply repeated, 'Do you not want to go? Can you not imagine lazy mornings in bed with the roar of the ocean and lying on the beach without a care in the world. I'll rub lotion into your back and we can sip fruity cocktails, then we'll have dinners, lazy walks along the beach and finally slip back into bed for nights of hot sex. Tell me that doesn't affect you?' 

'You sound like an ad,' Leon quipped, his face turning serious, 'Of course I want that,'

'Then spend a week in Barbados with me,' Mário smiled back at Leon and of course he couldn't resist.

They both laughed, their eyes twinkling with the lights and all Leon could think was that they'd said a week that was becoming two and yet he couldn't resist.

Mário pulled Leon into his lap and stared down at him with a smile on his face that said he was the cat that got the cream. It was going to be a fun week.


	6. A Private Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mário and Leon holiday in Barbados with unexpected results.

They landed in Barbados at 2am to a quiet airport and they were so tired that Leon was relieved when they pulled up at their hotel. A driver had picked them up at the airport and helped them with their bags. Leon trailed slightly behind as Mario approached the front desk. 

'Mr. Luthi,' a lady announced from behind the desk without even checking his ID, Leon noted, 'Your usual suite is ready for you,' she continued, handing the key directly to him. Leon tried to keep his emotions in check, he was tired but he picked up on her familiarity and her reference to his usual room and it set him on edge. 

'Follow me please,' she said as she informed the bell hop of their room number, 'I'll take you personally to your room,' Leon was honestly wishing she'd let Mario find his own way to the room he knew so well so that he could start giving him a piece of his mind and tell him that he was getting on the first plane home.

They walked along pathways as they headed towards the sounds of the ocean. Leon softened slightly, even in the dark the lull of the place was alluring. The salty air relaxed him.

'Here it is,' she said as they reached the door of a villa. She opened the door with a keycard and they stepped inside. Mario was beaming, unaware of Leon's thoughts. 

'This is the living room,' she announced as she walked through before turning into another room, Leon wanted to grab Mario now but Mario was too far in front, 'this is the bedroom,' she gestured towards the king sized four poster, 'and you just open these panels here to get to your own private pool, the other door in the room is for the outdoor shower; it's a popular feature,' Leon didn't miss the smirk that accompanied her quip and he felt immediately sickened. 

She was about to take them outside to the beach when Leon stopped her, 'I think we've seen enough. Thanks though,' he added as he walked her back through the suite to the front door, ignoring Mario's questioning looks, 'good night' he called as he sent her on her way.

'That was a bit rude,' Mario said as he joined Leon in the front room. 

'A bit rude? You're a regular here and you never thought to tell me,' Leon spat.

'I'm hardly a regular,' Mario shrugged. 

'They know you well enough, 'hello Mr Luthi, your regular room is it? The shower's a popular feature, wink wink,' Leon retorted. 

'Leon, please calm down,' Mario stepped towards him, hands raised in surrender. 

'I'm just one of many. I bet there's a line of us.' Leon stepped back away from Mario.

'Don't be ridiculous Leon. It's not like that,' Mario pleaded. 

'Me being ridiculous? Perhaps if you hadn't sold this place as, 'our dream' because let's face it, clearly that's a line,' Leon stared down at the floor.

'It's not. It wasn't,' Mario reached for him.

'Come on Mario, I bet you've said it to all the guys you've had in here,' Leon continued. 

'I haven't. Just you. It is our dream. It was my dream to come here. So I saved my money and I came here and over time, yes this place became 'my suite' but only because I love it here. The guys I dated and brought here never came with me saying it was, 'our dream' because it wasn't. I finally get to live our dream, to have you here with me and, and it feels incredible. I want to show you this place. I hate that you don't feel special. I had no idea they were going to pull out the red carpet like they did,' he gestured to the suite around them. 

'Am I special?' Leon lifted his gaze to look coyly at Mario.

'Of course. You mean everything to me. I, I love you,' Mario looked up into Leon's eyes, 'I'm in love with you,'

'Why didn't you say anything?' Leon whispered back,

'I wanted to but I wasn't sure you were ready to hear it,'

'I love you too,' and they embraced, they kissed and the world felt right. Any thoughts of the other men were soon forgotten. 

\--

'Did you see my black trunks? I can't find them,' Leon called out to Mario as he rummaged through his bag. 

'I don't know,' Mario called back from the bathroom. He came back through the door into their bedroom. 

'I want to go for a dip in the pool,' Leon continued to rifle through his bag, getting a little frustrated.

Mário came over to join him and stopped Leon's frantic movements by snaking his hands up Leon's chest from behind.

'Then don't wear anything at all,' he whispered seductively in his ear, biting the lobe gently. 

'I can't. What happens if someone sees me?' He asked, breaking away to turn around in Mario's arms.

'It's private. Our pool is secluded. Nobody comes along this section of the beach. We're on holiday. Relax,' he assured, hooking his fingers into the towel around Leon's waist and letting it fall to the ground, 'it would be a shame to hide such beauty,' he sighed as he got down on his knees. 

'Mário,' Leon whispered as he felt himself engulfed in Mario's hot mouth, 'you kill me,' he managed before all coherent thought left him and Mario drove him to a mass of jelly. 

\--

Leon fell back on the bed. Mario joined him. 

'I thought you were going swimming?' Mario winked, laughing. 

'I am. Give me a minute,' Leon breathed deeply.

'You look beautiful when you come,' Mario smiled adoringly.

'Only when I come?' Leon quizzed.

'Well, all the time but especially then,' Mario stated matter of factly. 

'So do you,' Leon said, reaching up to nip at Mario's lips, 'are you coming swimming?' 

'I just want to nap for a bit. I think it's jet lag but you should. Don't let me stop you,' Mario smiled, pulling back the covers. 

'Pool or bed with you?' Leon stood up from the bed and looked at Mario like he was up for the invitation. 

'As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out,' Mario climbed into bed, 'Go, enjoy yourself,' He urged before he passed out. 

Leon shrugged his shoulders, Mario was asleep and he wasn't tired and the water did look good. He was already naked and Mario said it was private. Hell, the lady had said so last night and so he opened the panels and he stepped outside. 

The pool was set into a slate tiled floor with slate walls that enveloped the pool with only one side open that displayed be beach and the ocean beyond. Leon walked around the edge of the pool and took a look at the ocean before he stepped in. He felt free as the soft breeze touched his skin. He reached down to cup himself, lazily giving himself a stroke. He could get used to this. 

What he didn't notice was a long lensed camera pointing his way. 

He continued down the steps until he was submerged in the water and slowly stepped around the pool enjoying the feeling. 

\--

It was a while later when Leon heard the outside shower being turned on. He walked to the edge of the small pool and climbed out. He looked over to see Mario under the hot stream. 

Going through their bedroom, he turned into the shower and wrapped his arms around Mario. Mario turned around.

'This is a nice surprise,' smiled Mario as he reached up to give Leon a kiss. 

'I missed you in the pool,' Leon replied hotly, reaching down to stroke Mario's already hard shaft, 'let's christen this shower?' Leon said with a wink and moved to the wall, splaying one hand against the slate and using the other to pull Mario closer. Mario needed no further invitation as he reached for the shower gel and worked himself into a lather. 

The suds worked their magic as Mario slipped inside. Sex was familiar ground to them and it didn't take long for him to climax inside of Leon, a few pulls from Mario and Leon was soon spraying the wall himself. Mario held onto Leon tight as their mingled breaths calmed down to normal. Mario slipped out and turned Leon around to face him. 

'It never gets old,' Mario whispered, bringing his lips to Leon's. Their tongues danced with each other's. Leon was the first to break apart, 'I'm so hungry. Dinner and a walk on the beach?' Leon suggested and Mario could only nod in agreement as they went to fix themselves up for dinner.

Unbeknownst to them, the man from before was flicking through the images on his camera with dollar signs flashing in front of his eyes. He had some beauties. Some scandalous beauties that he was sure would fetch a nice fortune.

He knew who they were, the blonde footballer frequented this place a lot and he kept up with the gossip rags, his relationship with this tall brunette, Leon, was a hot commodity. These pictures were going to go viral.


	7. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Mario find out about the photos. Mario wants to stand united, Leon wants to call it quits.

The next morning Mario woke to his phone ringing on the bedside table, he turned to check on Leon who was still asleep.

Untangling himself from Leon's embrace, he grabbed his phone and answered it as he headed out through the open panels to the pool.

'What is it Gherling?' Mario asked his manager, wondering why he'd disturbed him on holiday. 

'There are pictures of you all over the Internet and you made the front page of all the German newspapers, well you and that Saldo guy,' his manager replied with a tone that said these were not good pictures. 

'We're on holiday. What kind of pictures?' And immediately he knew. 

'Saldo's naked, touching himself, ugh, intimately,' Mario's eyes bulged, glancing over to Leon in the bed, his back facing him, 'and then there's a few of the two of you,' he broached on.

'Somehow I think you're not going to tell me we're fully dressed, walking hand in hand down the beach,' he sighed

'Sorry Mario,' he could almost hear his manager's head hang, 'it looks like an outside shower,'

'Fuck,' Mario slammed his open hand against the wall, 'I'll kill them,' 

'It's done now,' his manager interjected, 'we've got to do some damage control. I'm having the photos pulled from the net and sorting out lawsuits against these newspapers. If anything it's a breech of privacy,' his manager leveled. 

'I swear, I thought we were in a private place. I never would have,' his words died on his lips as he turned around to see a broken Leon in front of him, tears filling his eyes, 'I have to go,' Mario said in a clipped tone, his manager tried to respond as Mario ended the call.

'You said it was private,' Leon snarled, angrily, 'you told me I could swim naked,'

'I'm sorry,' Mario said, reaching for Leon. Leon stepped away.

'There's pictures of me on the internet, stroking myself,' Leon shrieked.

'I really am sorry,' Mario insisted.

'Sorry is not going to fix things. I can't believe I trusted you,' Leon looked out to the ocean,

'I've always been told this place is private. This has never happened to me before,' Mario tried to assure him. 

'Well that's comforting,' Leon retorted, Mario's efforts in vain.

'I'm sorry. My manager is working on taking the photos down from the internet and we're going to be suing the publications,' Mario rattled off.

'And when will it end? When will everyone forget the size of my dick or the look on my face as you take me from behind,' Leon raised his hands in anger. 

'Leon,' Mario tried. 

'I'm going to be sick,' Leon said as he rushed inside with his hand clasped over his mouth. 

Mario followed him to the bathroom in time to see Leon fall to his knees at the toilet, 'baby,' Mario soothed, kneeling beside him and reaching a hand up to stroke his hair, 'we'll sort this out,'

'What are people going to say about us Mario? These things are supposed to be private,' Leon shook.

'Try not to worry about it,' Mario moved his hand down Leon's back in comfort. 

'Your mom and dad,' Leon groaned.

'They'll understand,' Mario soothed. He wasn't sure they would but he wasn't going to tell Leon.

'Your teammates,' Again, Mario knew it would be hell.

'I'll be seeing those pictures for a while,' He tried to make light.

'I'm sorry,' Leon piped up.

'Now you're sorry?' Mario looked at him incredulously.

'I came on to you in the shower,' Leon stated.

'You're my boyfriend and I wanted it,' Mario countered.

'But it was outside, it was stupid and I could have not gone in the pool or at least not touched myself,' Leon said in a flourish.

'You did it, we did it - it's done. We have to face the music,' Mario demanded.

'I want to go home,' Leon demanded back, disregarding Mario's request.

'Alright,' Mario said sighing, straightening himself up, 'I'll call the airline,' and with that he left Leon alone. 

Leon sat against the wall and stared into space. He felt so free yesterday and the shower was blissful and now it just felt cheap. Who knew what the papers were calling it; what the papers were calling him. The hotel had probably already leaked Mario's frequent visits to the highest bidder. No doubt Leon was some desperate slut. 

Mario went to put the travel documents back in his bag, he'd just got off the phone with the airline and got them on a flight today. They were meant to have another 5 days here. They hadn't even had a fruity cocktail and no lotion had been rubbed into Leon's luscious back. He let out a long sigh. Why was it so hard to be together? Other people made it difficult. If it was up to him he'd say fuck you world and stay on but Leon wanted to go home and at this point he'd walk through fire to try to see him happy again. 

His eyes drifted to the black velvet box nestled inside his bag. A ring was a crazy idea considering they'd only been back together two weeks but he'd loved him years and he'd wanted to start planning their life together. His swimming trunks lay next to the box. He knew he'd had trunks in there but he didn't want Leon to see the ring. He really regretted it now. So what if yesterday wasn't the right moment to propose or field Leon's doubts about it, at least Leon would have been covered up and this whole debacle would have been avoided or Leon might have wanted to hotfoot it out of here anyway. He took another deep sigh and dropped his head in his hands. He couldn't win.

\-- 

The flight was uncomfortable to say the least. The two sat in silence most of the way. Both of them hated it. Mario just wanted to hold Leon but he read cold shoulder enough to stay away. Leon just couldn't seem to shake other people's opinions out of his mind. He'd took out his phone and examined the pictures in bed earlier that morning. Mario had found out through his manager but Leon's realization had not been so kind. He had been tagged in a zillion posts of the pictures on Instagram with captions calling him a whore and trying to say that he couldn't become a professional footballer so he bedded one instead. In every scenario he was the inferior one and no amount of replaying Mario's declaration of love could erase the unease creeping under his skin. 

'We're here,' Mario said to him as the captain announced their descent into Hamburg. 

'Yeah,' is all Leon could manage in return as he stared out the window. 

'So we'll get a taxi and head straight home?' Mario enquired hopefully.

'What?' Leon said, turning to finally face Mario after avoiding him the whole trip.

'Taxi home?' Mario repeated.

'I'm flying home,' Leon stated, 'to Hannover,' Mario was seething.

'Come on Leon,' Mario reached for Leon's hand for it to be pulled away, 'this'll blow over, don't let it spoil things,'

'We fucked around for a week and a half,' Leon spat unkindly.

'Well isn't this de já vu? Fucked around?' Mario looked at him angrily, 'you think you're a fuck?' 

'I don't want to talk about it,' Leon muttered.

'Well I do,' Mario said a little too loudly, attracting the attention of the other passengers in the first class cabin.

'You're causing a scene Mario, don't you think we've done enough of that,' Leon said richly.

'Well come back to my house,' Mario responded angrily in hushed tones, 'and we'll talk about this civilly,'

'I don't want to be a trophy for some football player,' Leon fired at him.

'It's in your head Leon. I don't think that,' Mario threw back.

'I'm tired. I'm done,' Leon turned away.

'You know what, you're done, fine. I'm fucking tired of begging you. If you want to believe some jealous nobodies go ahead. Enjoy your life,' Mario sighed, staring straight ahead. His anger still simmering just below the surface. 

They stayed that way until they reached the gate and when the seatbelt sign went off, Mario grabbed his bag from the overhead bin and stormed down the aisle. Fuck him.


	8. Do You Still Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario reminisces with Jenny. Mario and Leon make things right. Mario proposes to Leon.

'Fuck if he wants to leave me in this mess!' Mario stormed around Jenny's apartment in Thun, 'why did I ever get back in touch with that prick anyway? Hell why did I ever kiss him back in the first place. I blame you Jenny,' he stared at her, calming down.

'You blame me? What have I got to do with this?' She smiled back at him, playing along.

'Pointing out what a great fucking ass he has,' he sighed, dropping into a chair. 

'In fairness, I didn't know you liked guys back then,' she reasoned, 'you seem to really like it though. I mean those pictures,' she whistled in appreciation.

'Not you as well,' he groaned. 

'What did your folks say?' She snickered.

'Both red faced. Mom, like you, maintains I have excellent taste,' he commented.

'Go Evelyn,' Jenny whooped, 'and your dad?'

'Still can't get his head around it but he likes Leon,' he sighed, 'what are the chances, everybody likes him but I can't get him to like me,'

'Well, to be fair, the world knows that's not the case,' Jenny laughed at eliciting another groan from Mario.

'He called it fucking,' Jenny's mouth formed an o, 'and I once told him we shouldn't fuck our teammates but it hurt so much worse coming from him,'

'Do you know why he said it?' 

'I'm not sure but he called himself my trophy and there's a lot of really nasty stuff online calling him a whore,'

'But you told him he's not, right? You told him you want to marry him?'

'I didn't get the chance,' Mario avoided her stare, 'the moment wasn't right and then we were arguing on the plane. I want to ask him when we're happy not when I'm desperately trying to get him back,'

'Won't he talk to you,' Jenny tried.

'I'm still pissed at him,' Mario stuck out his bottom lip.

'You haven't tried?' Jenny countered.

'What's the point?' Mario crossed his arms in defiance.

'Call him,' Jenny urged.

'And say what? He's in Hannover with his family,' Mario pointed out.

'I don't know. Say you love him. Say the story's old news,' She suggested.

'If he thought it were old news he would've called me already,' Mario said stubbornly.

'Do you want him back or not?' She waited for Mario's answer, 'oh for fuck's sake Mario, pick up the phone,'

So he picked it up and he dialed Leon's number. It rang until it cut off.

'No answer,' He said without a hint of surprise.

'Try again. Maybe he's trying to see if you give up,' She wasn't giving up on these dummies.

'Games,' Mario muttered but he tried again.

The phone picked up on the second ring.

'Mario,' Leon answered. 

'I didn't think you'd answer,' Mario really was surprised.

'I wasn't sure I would,' Leon answered somewhat honestly.

'Are we really over? I miss you so much,' Mario spoke tenderly into the phone.

Jenny was smiling encouragingly.

'Where are you?' Leon asked, bringing Mario back to the phone call.

'I'm at home in Thun. Staying for a while,' He noted.

'With your parents?' Leon quizzed.

'Yes but I'm spending a couple of nights with Jenny,' Mario added.

'Could I come down? I want to apologize,' Leon asked outright.

Mario went to say, 'sure, baby' but caught himself and replied with, 'that would be nice,'

They spoke of the directions and made some arrangements before they hung up the phone. Mario felt strong and hopeful.

'So he's coming?' Jenny piped up.

'Yeah, I'm sorry. I never asked,' Mario apologized.

'No need,' she touched his arm gently, 'when's he coming?'

'Tomorrow afternoon,' Mario looked up at her from his seat.

'I'll make myself scarce tomorrow night then,' She smiled back like it was no problem. 

'You don't have to. I'm trying not to get ahead of myself. He said he wants to apologize. It doesn't mean we'll get back together,' Mario tried to rationalize.

'Have hope,' she patted his arm and moved to get a drink for them, 'I've seen the way he looks at you,'

'He does not,' Mario objected weakly; after all, he'd also spotted him looking.

'Come on - he thinks you hung the moon,' She beamed.

'No way!' Mario responded in her same upbeat way.

'From the first day I met him I could tell,' She smiled, proud of herself.

'How?' He challenged.

'Do I match his description of me? How have I helped him?' She did her best impression of Leon.

'He was really keen when I got home that night,' Mario recalled.

'What did he say?' She leaned forward, anticipating juicy gossip she could use later.

'Is she your girlfriend? Do you fuck her? Do you have a girlfriend?' He copied Jenny's impression of Leon.

'Charming, and you said?' She waited with baited breath.

'Do you have any other questions?' He smiled back at her, proud of himself too.

'I bet he loved that, what did he say?' 

'No!' Mario burst out laughing.

'Classic!' Jenny laughed along, 'there's a story for the grandchildren!'

'A weird story!' Mario huffed. 

'It's not weird, it's sweet. Your grandfather was so desperate to know if I was single,' Jenny had started mocking him.

'You're thinking about this a lot!' But in truth he was thinking about it too now.

'You haven't?' She looked at him incredulously, 'You mean your kids don't have names yet?'

'Kids?' He looked at her in shock.

'I want to be an aunt, auntie Jenny,' She stood proudly.

'You think he'll take me back that much huh?' Mario brought them back to the pressing issue.

'I think he's a fool if he doesn't,' she said matter of factly, 'your kids will be adorable,'

'The dream,' he agreed, sitting back in his chair and allowing himself to visualize it.

\--

Leon knocked on her door right on time. He thought he'd be late, he'd changed his shirt that many times. His hair was a mess again, he did not know how to style it but Mario never seemed to mind. He knocked on the door again. 

On the other side Mario was straightening his shirt just as nervous. Leon was on the other side of the door. His future standing there to be grasped. They'd spent so much time messing around. 

He opened the door, Leon stood there waiting. 

'I think I'm on time,' Leon half smiled.

'You are, come in,' Mario stepped aside, 'Do you want a drink?'

'Water please,' and once again it seemed like eerie de já vu, Mario half expecting a stranger to walk in and whisk Leon away. 

'Ok,' Mario replied as he headed off to the kitchen, Leon following behind.

'I love her place,' Leon noted as he looked around, 'We only met a couple of times but I imagined it would be something like this,'

'Really?' Mario turned to look at him as they reached the kitchen counter

'Yeah, arty, she said she wanted to be a dressmaker, right? The curtains are stunning,' He added as he stared off at them.

'I love them too, I keep hoping she'll make some for,' he looked lost for a second.

'You can finish it,' Leon pressed.

'I was about to say us,' Mario replied honestly.

'Mario,' Leon whispered, leaning towards him.

'I miss you Leon, I really fucking miss you,' Leon moved to say something, 'let me finish,' Leon nodded, 'The whole thing was stupid. I was talking to my dad. Going outside naked, the thrill of having sex in an outdoor shower; no matter how private it was meant to be, it was risky'

'I agree,' Leon nodded

'You do?' Mario asked, sidetracked.

'My dad talked to me too, I believe his words were, 'you're young, you're horny, you pull your pecker in public - what do you expect? You bang your sexy footballer boyfriend outdoors and then you cry because it made you famous for all the wrong reasons,'

'Your dad called me sexy?' Mario asked, surprised and not as freaked out as he thought he might be.

'So not the point Mario,' Leon chastised.

'I know and our dads are right. We were idiots,' Mario ran his hands through his hair, 'but I have to add; I had some trunks all along,'

'But you wanted me to go naked, you naughty boy,' Leon smirked.

'Well, yes and no,' Mario reasoned.

'What do you mean?' Leon stared back at him.

'You see my trunks were in my bag and my bag, well my bag had this in it,' Mario fished the ring box out of his pocket and slid it over.

'Is this what I think it is?' Leon said through a held breath. 

Mario nodded. Leon's hands shook as he opened it,

'Leon Saldo, Will you do me the greatest honor of agreeing to be my husband?' 

'Oh god!' Leon gasped, frozen.

'Just say it,' Mario urged, holding his own breath.

'Ye, yes, of course!' Leon beamed.

Mario did his best to lift Leon and turn him around, reaching up to kiss him. 

'You wanted to marry me?' Leon looke back at Mario incredulously.

'And we were so pig headed I stormed off the plane,' Mario laughed lightly.

'You were pig headed, I wanted some space,' Leon corrected.

'That's rich,' Mario said, slipping the ring on Leon's finger, 'you want some space now,' he cackled as Leon grabbed him.

'I want to be glued to you for the next 12 hours,' Leon declared indignantly.

'Ok but let's do it privately, this time we're closing the curtains,' Mario started to lead the way, dragging Leon along. 

'And locking the door,' Leon quipped as they entered the bedroom, 'let's celebrate this engagement,'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. It will be followed with an epilogue.


	9. Having It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue
> 
> Mario and Leon get married and it looks like they'll soon make their family a 3

Jenny was helping Mario with his tie. She still couldn't believe her childhood best friend was getting married today. She still remembered the night she found out he was gay and suddenly it all made sense. She had been waiting a long time for him to say he'd found someone. He'd told her a couple of hook up stories over the years but she'd had a few steady boyfriends and he'd not really met anyone. 

'Do you think I look alright?' He asked her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

'You look great,' she beamed at him, 'he's a lucky guy,'

'We both are but thanks for being here. Your support means so much,' he told her honestly.

'I've always got your corner, even when you're Mr. Mario Saldo,' 

'Saldo-Luthi' he corrected her sweetly, planting a kiss on her nose. 

'Which is in 5 minutes,' she squealed with delight.

'Who's getting married again?' He joked.

'Come on, it's the wedding of the century, never-mind you're the first professional football player to tie the knot with a guy whilst still actively playing,' she beamed proudly.

'And you can't forget it with all those bloody photographers outside,' He rolled his eyes.

'Just you both keep it in your pants this time. Save it for tonight,' she laughed mischievously.

'You'll never let me forget it will you,' she shook her head, 'I swear you're cheekier since you got back together with Remi,'

'Don't give him the credit,' she said as she rubbed his shoulders. Mario's mom popped her head round the door, 'time to go my handsome son, he's waiting for you,' and she was gone, no doubt to take her seat. 

'It's time,' He looked back to Jenny to see her wiping her eyes, 'why the tears?' He spoke softly, wiping her tears for her.

'You're getting married,' she sniffled, 'happy tears,'

'I love you,' he embraced her and pressing his mouth to her ear, he whispered 'I've always got your corner too, even when I'm Mr. Mario Saldo,'

He pulled back, 'Saldo-Luthi' she corrected with a smile and with that it was time to go.

\-- 

Jenny walked him down the aisle of the registry office and the service couldn't have gone better. Jenny and Mario's mom shared tissues in the first row. Miraculously Mario and Leon kept it together; he thought for sure one of them would have cried. They were pronounced husband and husband and shared a sweet kiss that Mario wasn't afraid of; even with his teammates sitting in the third row. 

They rented out the karaoke club for their reception with Jenny and Mario showing off their skills to Leon. He loved it. Then Leon got up to do a rap and had the crowd going. Mario was beaming with pride. His dad had been wrong about sticking to football. He was exercising his best talent as a producer of his own record label putting his sound engineering to good use. Leon found so much contentment in making his own money and doing something he truly enjoyed.

Speaking of contentment, they had a meeting planned with an adoption agency. Although they'd planned their marriage genuinely they had been told that being married would help their case in securing a child. Mario and Leon couldn't wait to be fathers. After all they had a few good stories to pass on for their grandchildren.

They were truly - having it all.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought of it. Kisses, Loui.


End file.
